Way Big
Way Big is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a To'kustar. Powers and Abilities Due to him being 120 feet tall, Way Big can often easily overpower his opponents because he packs enough power to beat an entire army. His size also grants him incredible strength and speed. Way Big has also shown great durability, withstanding fire from enemies while barely even feeling them. Way Big also has super speed(shown in The Widening Gyre). With his super speed he can create tornadoes or if he is in water; a tsunami. In addition, Way Big is immensely strong and powerful for his size, as shown when he defeated Vilgax who was Way Big's size and threw him into orbit. ]] Way Big can shoot a cosmic ray similar to the Ultraman signature technique Specium Ray. He does this by crossing his wrists together, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body, to shoot from the outer edge of his right hand a powerful pale blue or green colored ray. In one instance, Way Big is shown easily defeating six of Ben's Ultimate Forms at once, which is also an example of his capabilities, but then they overpower him. Weaknesses Way Big often forgets just how strong he is, thus being unintentionally dangerous to the surrounding area. He is also a hazard to allies in the area, should he fall. He cannot be used in indoor buildings, as merely transforming raises the risk of destroying the building and anyone inside. His size also gives him a slight mobility issue (since he has to be careful where he steps and avoid buildings around him) and, while he can close distances much faster, he easily gives his location away. Ben 10, Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *Way Big first appears in Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Way Big defeats Vilgax and his army. *In Ken 10, an alternate timeline Way Big loses his temper and furiously punches Kevin 11,000 into the ground after he injured Kenny (just the impact of his blows is enough to wipe out the section of the city they were fighting in). * Way Big will appear in Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens. *Way Big returned to "Alien Force" in War of the Worlds: Part 1, to destroy a Jump Gate, but failed. *In Vengeance Of Vilgax Part 2, Waybig was one of the aliens who escaped from the Omnitrix. *In Simple, Way Big fails to stop a war. *In Primus, Way Big defeats Giant Vilgax. *Way Big returned to Ultimate Alien in Video Games, crushing the Stalker and Will Harangue's car. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Way Big defeated Gwen with his cosmic ray. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Way Big tried to destroy the Hands Of Armageddon with his cosmic ray, but he got hit and disintegrated by Eon, though he was restored by Ben 10,000. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Way Big destroyed two Monster Buildings. *In Ultimate Sacrifice, Way Big battled the six Ultimate forms. *In The Widening Gyre, Way Big defeated the Garbage Monster by using his super speed. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' (first appearance) *''Ken 10'' (used by Ben 10,000) (alternate timeline) *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' Ben 10: Alien Force *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' (first re-appearance) *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' (missing transformation) *''Simple'' *''Primus'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Video Games'' (first re-appearance; cameo) *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' *''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' *''The Widening Gyre'' Generator Rex *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (flashback) Naming and Translations Trivia *Way Big's size appears to change throughout the show. *#In Secret of the Omnitrix, Way Big's hand was bigger than Vilgax's giant drones, however when he grabbed Vilgax, Vilgax looked about the size of those drones, but Vilgax was clearly smaller than them before. *#In Ken 10, Way Big was shorter than the surrounding buildings, but in next scene, he's much bigger than them. *#In War of the Worlds, Way Big's foot was big enough to crush all members of Ben's team. *#In Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2, Way Big's head was big enough to crush Gwen and Kevin. *#In Simple, Way Big looked a lot bigger than usual. *#In Absolute Power part 1, Way Big was smaller, just a little more than twice the size of Gwen's house. *#In Cosmic Destruction, when battling Evil Way Big, he is much taller than the nearby bridge, but in the cutscenes, he was about a quater of the height of the bridge. *#In Ben 10,000 Returns, Way Big looked about the same size as full-size Humungousaur. *#In The Perfect Girlfriend, Way Big looked too big and very large. *#In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Way Big was smaller than the anterior episode. *#In The Widening Gyre, the ocean near San Fransisco only went up to his waist. *Way Big is the second alien to be unlocked by someone other than Ben. First was Upchuck. *Way Big defeated Vilgax in Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix and again in Primus. *Way Big is one of five aliens to appear in all three series. The other four are Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Diamondhead and Ghostfreak. *Way Big is the third alien from the original series to reappear in a sequel series. *Since Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix is the last canon episode of the original series, Way Big is the last alien used in the original series. *Way Big is Ben's biggest alien. *In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, Way Big is a boss-only playable character, only there is the Potis Altiare on his chest surrounding the Ultimatrix symbol. *Way Big's design and fighting style are based on the Ultraman Series. Way Big sometimes performs suplexes (as shown in his fight with Vilgax in Primus and his fight with Albedo), which is yet another resemblance to Ultraman. * Albedo's Way Big is Evil Way Big. *It is shown that Way Big can fire lasers like Evil Way Big, but they come out green and blue and Evil Way Big's come out red. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, when Way Big was turned into from Nanomech, he first turned into a Nanomech-sized Way Big and then grew, instead of becoming big straight away. *Another thing that makes Way Big alike Ultraman is when Albedo is revealed to use an Unknown Device that is similar to the Beta Capsule from Ultraman to change into a To´Kustar in Cosmic Destruction. *A Way Big toy will come out in America in September and in October in Canada. *Way Big bears a slight resemblance to Elemental Hero Neos from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series, except that he isn't as muscular in appearance or as detailed (mostly because this is a cartoon while the Yu-Gi-Oh! series is an anime). *Ben 10,000 Returns marks the first time Way Big was truly defeated (where he was literally aged to dust). *In the original series, it is stated that Way Big is 100 feet tall, it was said to be over 200 feet tall in Alien Force, but according to Dwayne, he grew only a little. *To'kustar are normally non-violent and gentle, which is very ironic considering how Way Big is one of Ben's most powerful aliens (even stronger than the ultimates). See Also *Way Big Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Revived Characters Category:Strength Aliens Category:Giant Characters Category:Males Category:Highly durable aliens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Allies Category:Speed Aliens